


Will you train me as a Jedi?

by KittyPaw



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Basically Rey is Anna and Luke is Elsa, Gen, Luke Is So Done With Rey, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Song: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Disney), The Sequels are Disney - so it only makes sense to stick a Disney song in them XD, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw
Summary: "Will you train me as a Jedi? Or help me learn the Force and all? I think your return is overdue. Your sister's talking to blank spaces on the walls!" She giggled. "She calls them 'Anakin'!"~Luke gets very irritated by a singing girl who showed up on his island. I mean, this is a Disney movie. It's only fitting to stick a Disney song in there.Parody of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?"
Relationships: Rey & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Will you train me as a Jedi?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong/gifts).



Luke thought that had ended the whole thing after the whole (very annoying) "For the First Time in Forever" song that girl had been singing when she showed up on the island. He thought, _I'm done. This is over._ But when she knocked on his door again - a strange rhythm that definitely indicated the start of a song - his pinched his nose bridge.

He was going to have to hear her singing voice again.

At least she was a good singer.

"Will you train me as a Jedi?" Rey sang at his door. "There's no one else who's left to teach. People never see you anymore. Come out the door. You've been hiding beyond reach!"

 _Yeah, and that's on_ purpose _,_ Luke thought. _Like I said, do you think I came to hte most unfindable place in the galaxy for no reason?_

"You used to live up to the legends... but now you don't. The galaxy wants to know why!" She insisted whinily outside his door. "Will you train me as a Jedi? I really want to be a Jedi!"

"Go away!" He called. He heard her sigh.

"Okay, bye." _She had to sing that line too_?

Luke sat in his hut, completely bewildered by this girl - for about ten seconds of peace before she returned and knocked in the same rhythm. "Will you train me as a Jedi?"

Luke his his head in his hands. _Oh, Force, no._

"Or help me learn the Force and all? I think your return is overdue. Your sister's talking to blank spaces on the walls!" She giggled. "She calls them 'Anakin'!"

Ah. His Father's ghost. He could get annoying sometimes too. But why wasn't he appearing to Rey? Wasn't she Force-sensitive? Luke sighed. Maybe she really did need training. But there was no way obnoxious singing was about to convince him to become a Jedi again - and create another one, for that matter!

"You must be getting lonely! On this small island... watching the sun pass by!"

Luke sighed. The girl had a point. But the singing wasn't helping her cause.

"Will you train me as a Jedi?!"

No! The _Jedi needed to end_! Why couldn't this girl just _wrap her head around that_? Opening himself up slightly to the Force, he was able to tell that she had gone away, and he sighed in relief, immediately closing himself back off so that there was no way that she could possibly tell anything had changed.

She must have gone back to the Falcon to sleep, because she came back the next morning, knocking softer. She was less enthusiastic, and more tired - more sincere. "Master Skywalker... I know you're in there. Your sister's asking where you've been. They save have courage - and I'm trying to. But without you, I can't let the Force in!" She sighed. "I really need a teacher. So far I'm self-taught, but there's only so much I can do...!"

He could hear her walking away, knowing his answer already, as one last time, she sang, "Will you train me as a Jedi?"

Luke sighed and stood up. _Three lessons_ , he told himself. _Just three. She does need a teacher._

He allowed his door to swing open.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to! I just... kriffing... HAD TO.
> 
> If we're able to salvage SOMETHING from that chaotic nonsensical mess known as the Sequel Trilogy, it'll be the fun song parodies like this.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed - especially my QUEEN, NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong, whom I have written this for. :)


End file.
